Naruto Ou Qui Est Réellement Masashi Kishimoto
by Lyabie
Summary: Quand Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent enfin et qu'avec force leur haine et leur amour se frappent, cela déclanche pleins de choses, plus ou moins innatendues ... SasuNaru ou NaruSasu


****

Pairing :

Sasu x Naru _ou_ Naru x Sasu

**Rating : **K

**Genre : **One-Shot, Romance, Dramatique, UA

**Résumé : **Quand Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvent enfin et que la force de leur haine et de leur amour se frappent, cela déclanche une lumière blanche, un bruit qui explose les tympans, une terre dévastée, le chamboulement de la vie d'une jeune fille, et pas que ca ... !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages, à part Reiya, appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. J'ai de plus utiliser son nom dans le titre et la fin de ce One-Shot mais tout ce qui le concerne ici n'est en aucun cas ni réel, ni fondé. Par contre, l'histoire m'appartient.

**Auteur :** Lyabie

**Note :** J'ai marqué _"Dramatique"_ dans le genre mais cet OS se termine avec une Happy End. Je ne peux mieux vous expliquer la raison de l'indation de ce genre sans dévoiler la suite, il vous faudra donc lire pour comprendre. De plus, ce texte n'est pas bêta lecté, vous y trouverez donc toutes sortes de fautes.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**

* * *

**

**Naruto Ou Qui Est Réellement Masashi Kishimoto**

Voilà, ils se rencontraient enfin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Trois ans que le blond avait scellé leurs destinées en exprimant son souhait de mourir ensemble. Souhait auquel le brun avait intérieurement approuvé, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas exprimé.

Naruto, il devait l'avouer, lui avait manqué. Il voyait dans ce jeune homme de maintenant dix-neuf ans le seul espoir, seul lui pouvait le libérer de toute cette haine qu'il ne voulait plus. Il avait tué son frère qui l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Il l'avait tué sans savoir et maintenant, il regrettait, il regrettait terriblement. Pour lui, la vie ne pourrait plus rien lui apporter, mais tant que l'Uzumaki était en vie, il y avait encore un espoir. Car il y a toujours un espoir et il avait décide de s'y accrocher.

Il lui restait deux solutions : la première était de tuer le blond et de mourir ensuite, la seconde, plus improbable, était de ce construire un avenir meilleur avec ce même blond. Après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes.

- Sasuke. La voix était grave et basse, le concerné frémit.

- Naruto.

Ils se toisaient du regard. L'Uchiwa et son honneur lancèrent :

- Alors tu comptes toujours me tuer ?

- ... Sasuke ...

Pourquoi cet idiot blond répétait-il son nom sans cesse ?

- Sasuke ... Tu ne comptes pas revenir à Konoha n'est-ce pas ...

- Même si je l'avais voulu, ça aurait été impossible ! Je suis un déserteur !

- Je sais ...

- ...

- Nous allons donc mourir tous les deux aujourd'hui.

- Tu abandonnes ton rêve de devenir Hokage ?

- Que vaut un Hokage qui abandonne ses amis ?

- ...

- Fais un vœu avant la fin, Sasuke.

- Je n'ai plus rien à souhaiter.

- Bien.

Naruto esquissa un sourire triste.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux noirs pour les rouvrir rouge : sharingans enclenchés.

Le chidori et le rasengan se formèrent. La première attaque crépitait dans la main de son propriétaire, la seconde tournoyait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de s'élancer dans un cri inhumain.

En quelques secondes, les mètres qui les séparaient furent parcourus. Les attaques se rencontrèrent. Leurs puissances étaient égales. La force de ces deux êtres, de leur haine et de leur amour se frappèrent.

Une lumière blanche.

Un bruit qui explose les tympans.

La terre dévastée.

Puis plus rien.

Il ne restait rien de ce combat.

* * *

Une lumière blanche.

Un bruit qui explose les tympans.

Un crie perçant.

Elle n'y croyait pas.

Il y a quelques minutes elle marchait dans la rue, elle avait vu un petit chat tout mignon et l'avait suivi dans une ruelle adjacente.

Elle qui ne croyait en aucun dieu, elle qui se moquait de tout ce qui touchait à la religion, elle pour qui le Destin n'existait pas, voilà, sa vie était foutue.

Pourquoi avait elle suivit ce chat déjà ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de s'intéresser à ce qu'il l'entourait, surtout pas à un chat. Alors pourquoi ? Le Destin ? Qui sait ...

Non, elle n'y croyait vraiment pas.

Le crie, c'est elle qui l'avait poussé.

Pas un cause d'un homme bizarre, pas à cause d'un cadavre retrouvé ici. Non.

Elle avait du plisser les yeux car la lumière blanche l'avait éblouie. Elle avait encore du mal à voir correctement et ne distinguait que des formes, mais ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment, c'était deux jeunes hommes d'à peu près son âge.

Rien de très inquiétant car ils étaient tous deux vivants. Ils se tenaient accroupis et respiraient bruyamment. Ils avaient surement dû se battre : règlement de compte. Non, tout ça était normal, mais la raison de son crie était autre, les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas là quand elle avait pénétré dans la ruelle. Il y avait eu un éclair blanc, un bruit assourdissant et ils étaient apparus, comme par magie … Comme si la magie existait.

Quand le son avait franchis ses lèvres, un regard céruléen et un rouge sang s'étaient tournés vers elle. Depuis quand était-ce possible d'avoir les yeux rouges ? Des lentilles ? Peu être mais la couleur était tellement forte, tellement réelle.

Reiya, car c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, attrapa sa tête dans ses mains. Elle devait halluciner, oui c'était ça elle rêvait. On ne peut pas apparaitre comme ça en plein milieu d'une rue, on ne peut pas avoir les yeux rouges et surtout on ne peut pas ressembler à des personnages sorti d'un manga ou autre jeux vidéo ! Non, c'était impossible !

Elle pouvait distinguer leurs vêtements, irréels, personne ne s'habillait comme ça. Ils ressemblaient à ces cosplayeurs que l'on peut croiser au Japon ou au salon du manga.

Mais qui étaient-ils ?

Devenait-elle folle ? Allait-elle se réveiller en sursaut ?

Pourtant il ne se passa rien, elle ne quitta pas la ruelle pour se retrouver dans son lit.

Elle restait là, plantée, perdue, comme les deux jeunes hommes qui ne réagissaient pas.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, le silence était pesant.

Un des deux garçons, qui avait les cheveux blonds, se laissa tomber au sol, dans un bruissement de tissu.

- On est où ? prononça une voix grave et basse qui s'élevait du fond de sa gorge.

L'autre ne répondit rien, Reiya le fit par automatisme.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- Qui est tu ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

Et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les questions étaient là, les réponses absentes.

L'autre, aux cheveux de jais, se laissa tomber à son tour sur le sol froid.

La jeune fille n'esquissa geste, méfiante.

Ils étaient deux, elle était seule.

Ils étaient des mecs, elle une fille.

Elle aurait été raisonnable, elle serait partie en courant.

Mais sa vie ne valait rien, jusqu'à ce jour où elle avait assisté à une chose étrange. Elle n'avait pas envi de fuir. Elle n'était pas allée dans cette ruelle sans raison, quelque chose l'avait poussé à suivre ce chat. D'ailleurs où était-il passé, le chat ? Aucune idée, et à vrai dire, elle s'en souciait peu.

Elle s'assit à son tour, quelques mètres en retrait cependant.

- Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, prononça le blond, et voici Sasuke Uchiwa.

- C'est une mauvaise blague dites-moi ?

- Hein ?

- Votre apparition, comment avez-vous fait ?

- On ne sait pas nous-mêmes …

- Surement le choque dû à la rencontre de nos attaques.

Le brun avait pour la première fois parlé. Sa voix était grave et censuelle.

La jeune fille frémit.

- Qu'entendez-vous par "attaques" ?

- Nous nous sommes affrontés pour nous entretuer, et il y a eu une lumière blanche …

- … un bruit assourdissant et … continua-t-elle.

- … nous nous sommes retrouvés ici.

- Même version des faits.

- Nous nous sommes donc téléporter, conclu Sasuke.

- Oui c'est ça ! Dans quel village sommes-nous d'ailleurs ?

- Quel village ? Vous êtes à Paris, capitale de la France.

- France ? Paris ? C'est où ça … Pourtant je croyais connaitre toute la géographie maintenant ! Toutes les heures que j'ai passé à l'apprendre ! Merde alors ! s'énerva le blond.

- Bakkaaaaa calme toi, France et Paris n'existent pas …

- Hein ? dirent en cœur les deux autres.

- Connais-tu le village de Konoha ?

- Non, c'est où ça ? Dans quel pays ?

- Dans le pays du feu.

- Existe pas ça !

- …

- Dernière solution possible : on ne s'est pas téléporter dans notre monde, mais de notre monde à un autre.

- C'est possible ça ?

- Pas trop, j'avoue.

- …

- …

- Au fait, je m'appelle Reiya Kuragari, pardon de ne pas mettre présentée.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait les laisser là. Ils ne venaient pas de la Terre, elle en était maintenant persuadée. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas. Les mondes parallèles et tout le tralala ça n'existe pas pourtant ? Si ?

Elle vivait seule dans un petit appartement, alors pourquoi ne pas leur proposer de venir, le temps qu'ils s'adaptent et trouvent un moyen de retourner chez eux.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable bien sûr, mais au point où elle en était, qu'est-ce qui était encore raisonnable ou pas ? Elle avait rencontré ces jeunes hommes, ils étaient peut-être venus pour la sauver de sa vie monotone et de tout ce qu'elle regrettait ? Elle pensait juste avant à mettre fin à ses jours, alors à quoi bon résister au Destin. Peut être devait elle encore rester sur Terre ? Peut être avait elle finalement quelque chose à accomplir ? Elle allait bien voir, oui c'était sa dernière chance de vire. Elle allait leur proposer de venir et elle verrait bien, elle n'avait rien à y perdre, non vraiment rien …

- Je vois bien que vous n'avez nul part où aller … Pourquoi ne viendriez vous pas chez moi ?

- Ouais bonne idée ! s'exclama, enthousiasme, le blond.

- Naruto ! rappela à l'ordre l'Uchiwa.

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas pensé une seule seconde que ca pouvait être un piège ? Que nous pourrions être dans un village ennemi et qu'ils veulent nous emprisonner et nous torturer pour nous souscrire des informations ?

- J'y ai pensé, mais ici on ne peut pas utiliser le chakra, et personne ne nous a touché pour nous apposer un sceau … donc je crois plus ou moins à son histoire de France et de Paris !

Sasuke était perplexe, son sharingan était enclenché mais il ne voyait rien de plus, il ne pouvait prévoir les mouvements des personnes autour, il s'en rendait bien compte. Sa pupille était impuissante.

Il essaya donc de créé un clone, rien ne se produisit.

Le corbeau était dépassé par deux choses : la première était qu'il ne pouvait utiliser "ses pouvoirs" et qu'il était vulnérable. En dehors de l'art ninja, il ne savait pas vraiment se battre. La deuxième, était que Naruto s'en était rendu compte avant lui, cet imbécile de blond cachait bien son jeu. Pendant toutes ses années, il était devenu un ninja redoutable, pour ne pas dire LE plus redoutable, car il était porteur du Kyuubi, avant dernier démon pas encore contrôlé par l'Akatsuki.

- Tu vois Sasuke, tu as beau essayer, ca ne marche pas

- Qu'est-ce qui ne marche pas ? interrogea la jeune fille.

- Ici, nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos techniques ninjas.

- Ninja ?

La jeune fille explosa d'un rire doux et cristallin.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde.

Non, ce rire la libérait surtout du stresse accumulé. C'est vrai, qui ne commence pas à appréhender quand il voit apparaitre devant ses yeux deux jeunes hommes venus d'ailleurs ?

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

- Les ninjas ça n'existent que dans les mangas non ?

- Mangas ? C'est quoi ?

- Ok … Vous venez vraiment d'un autre monde !

Et elle rit à nouveau. Rire communicateur auquel se joignit rapidement le blond. Seul Sasuke resta, comme à son habitude, froid. C'est un Uchiwa quand même ! Il ne devait ni pouvait perdre la face ! L'honneur avant tout merde !

Mais voir le blond rire ainsi lui réchauffa le cœur. Il eut envie de sourire mais se retint. Peut être s'était ça, son avenir meilleur, peut être que les dieux en quels il ne croyait plus l'avaient écoutés. Qui sait … ? Oui, qui sait ce que le Destin nous réserve ?

- Bon allez il commence à faire bien noir, on ferait mieux de rentrer, en plus il fait froid !

Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent, le trajet se passa en silence.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'appartement de Reiya et en quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte.

La jeune fille introduisit la clé dans la serrure.

- Bon je vous préviens, c'est petit et en bordel, mais faites comme chez vous !

- T'en fait pas, ca ne serra jamais pire que chez Naruto !

- Mais je t'en merde Sasuke ! Ca fait super longtemps que tu n'es pas venu je t'interdis de dire ça !

- Eh ! Calmez-vous deux !

Ils entrèrent donc.

Le blond boudait le brun, spectacle plutôt comique pour la jeune fille qui les voyait comme des enfants de bientôt vingt ans.

- Bon une douche pour vous deux s'impose ! Qui y va en premier ?

- MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! cria l'Uzumaki.

- Ok.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte à gauche de celle d'entrée et une petite pièce décorée dans les tons de gris et violet se découvrit. On pouvait seulement y voir une cabine de douche, un meuble avec un lavabo et un miroir.

- Il y a du gel douche dans la cabine et tu peux prendre une serviette propre dans le meuble …

- Merci !

Le blond referma la porte derrière lui.

Reiya rejoignit Sasuke dans le salon. Ce dernier s'était nonchalamment installé sur le canapé. Il avait prit à la lettre le « faites comme chez vous ».

Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Le silence était lourd. Elle ne savait pas comment commencer une conversation, et le brun ne faisait pas d'efforts. Si elle avait du le décrire en quelques mots elle aurait utilisé : « Solitaire, associable, avec un lourd passé ».

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

Il leva ses yeux noirs sur elle. Noirs ? Pourtant ils étaient rouges sang tout à l'heure ? Comment était ce possible ?

- Mmm ouais. répondit-il rapidement.

- Je vais commander des pizzas alors.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela le livreur. Elle commanda trois pizzas, ne connaissant pas l'appétit de ses "invités".

- Voilà ça arrive dans 15 minutes !

- …

- Sasuke, j'ai une question ?

- Vas-y …

- Quand toi et Naruto êtes arrivés, tu avais les yeux rouges sang, et maintenant ils sont noirs, comment est-ce possible ?

- J'avais enclenché mon sharingan mais il est inutile à présent.

- Sharingan ? C'est quoi ?

- C'est une pupille héréditaire dans mon clan, elle permet de prévoir les attaques, de copier des techniques et de créer des illusions.

- Oh … C'est dangereux.

- Tu l'as dit ! Mais il faut du chakra pour l'utiliser …

- Pareil, c'est quoi le chakra ?

- Une énergie qui parcourt le corps des ninjas, c'est ce qu'on utilise pour faire des techniques et pour se battre.

- Ok …

C'est ce moment là que choisi le blond pour débarquer, la serviette autour des hanches, dans le salon.

- Rei', j'ai pas de tenu de rechange je fais comment ?

- Merde ! J'ai aucun habit masculin, je reviens je vais demander au voisin.

Et elle sortit de son appart en trombe pour aller sonner chez son gentil et sexy voisin.

Ce que personne ne vit, ce sont les joues rosies de Sasuke quand Naruto était sorti de la salle de bain très peu habillé.

La jeune fille revient quelques minutes plus tard et tendit un caleçon, un jean et un t-shirt à Naruto qui retourna dans la salle de bain pour finir de s'habiller.

Sasuke y passa aussi et les pizzas arrivèrent peu après.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois, assis en tailleur sur le canapé. Sasuke et Reiya avait fini de manger, Naruto dévorait encore sa deuxième pizza.

-Chei', jmeuh demanchais, chomment cha che fait que tché les chyeux de chifférenches chouleurs ?

- Dobe, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine !

Naruto avala donc avant de répéter :

- Rei', je me demandais, comment ca se fait que t'ais les yeux de différentes couleurs ?

- Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Je ne sais pas moi-même, je suis comme ça depuis la naissance !

Oui, la jeune fille n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Son œil droit était bleu et tirait parfois sur le vert et son œil gauche était noir d'encre, cette même couleur qui caractérisait les yeux de l'Uchiwa.

Cette particularité dans son visage lui donnait un air mystérieux. Sa peau était un peu bronzée et ses cheveux ailes de corbeaux étaient en bataille. Ses traits étaient fins et elle était plutôt grande et plantureuse.

Non, malgré le manque de maquillage et la fatigue qui se lisait sur ses trais, c'était vraiment une jolie jeune fille.

- Vous avez parlé de vous entretuer, racontez-moi …

Sasuke grogna, tien, ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas grogné !

Le blond raconta tout. Oui tout. Toute leur histoire de son point de vue. En partant de la team 7, en passant par le départ de Sasuke et par son entrainement pour finir par leur dernière rencontre et sa décision de mourir en même temps que l'autre.

Sasuke se confia à son tour, le témoignage du blond l'avait touché, il ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle, aveuglé par la haine. Il expliqua l'histoire de son clan et celle de son frère qui s'était sacrifié. Il parla de tous les non dits, il n'omit rien. Il avoua qu'il ne supportait plus la haine, qu'il ne supportait plus sa vie, qu'il voulait avoir une nouvelle chance, il ne précisa pas aux côtés du blond mais les deux autres le comprirent bien.

Naruto attrapa son Sasuke et l'enlaça tendrement.

Le brun, pour la première fois depuis des années, se laissa aller. Il avait besoin de cette présence et de se réconfort.

Reiya sourit tendrement en les voyants tous les deux ainsi.

Le silence était apaisant et agréable.

Mais un cri le brisa, un cri tout droit sortit de la gorge du blond.

Il souleva précipitamment son t-shirt pour dévoiler son ventre plat, musclé et bronzé.

Aucune imperfection. Non aucune … où était donc passé le sceau de Kyuubi ? Disparu !

- Kyuubi …

Naruto essaya de rentré dans l'antre du démon mais rien, comme si ce dernier n'avait jamais existé. Comme si un démon pouvait disparaitre comme ça …

- Rien, plus rien …

- C'est comme notre chakra, où est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas …

- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ?

- Oui … Mais ça me fait bizarre.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Silence réparateur de toutes ses plaies ouvertes dans tous ses cœurs.

- Et toi, Reiya, raconte nous ton histoire.

- … Rien de palpitant ni heureux … Je n'ai pas connu mes parents, j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes 12 ans avec mon frère qui a après disparu sans laisser de traces … Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut bien être. Il est parti une nuit, laissant juste un mot sur la table qui disait « Rei', ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai, prend soin de toi, je t'aime, Keita. » … J'ai donc continué ma vie, au début seule, je me suis faite quelques amis, pas trop mais quand même un peu. Puis, je suis tombée amoureuse, pas les coups de foudre comme dans les films, c'était tout d'abord une amitié, puis une fraternité, la complicité était toujours présente, alors tout ça c'est au final changé en amour. La vie a été heureuse pendant deux ans, et il y a un mois, paf accident de la route, mon amour est mort. Je ne me suis psychologiquement jamais relevée de ça. Mes amis m'ont au début soutenu mais je me renfermais sur moi-même et ils m'ont rapidement lâché. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à me suicider, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, enfin je le pensais, jusqu'à ce que je vous ai rencontré.

- … La vie est dure pour tous …

- Peu importe le monde, il n'y a de cadeaux pour personne.

– Ouais !

Elle soupira et s'étala de tout son long.

Naruto la regardait tristement.

Oui, ça vie n'avait pas été très belle, mais par rapport à celle des deux garçons, c'était supportable non ? Elle n'avait pas été rejetée ni tout le temps seule, elle ne c'était pas laissé tomber dans la haine ni dans la vengeance. Alors oui ça vie était supportable, et elle avait osé penser y mettre fin ? Naruto aurait eu le droit de le penser, mais il c'était toujours relevé ! Alors elle, elle n'avait pas le droit, non ! Elle allait vivre ! Enfin pour l'instant survivre …

* * *

Les jours passaient.

Le premier jour fut TRES laborieux. Les garçons avaient du mal à se faire à ce monde et à la technologie présente.

Ils avaient dû se vêtir d'une manière qui ne leur plaisait, au départ, pas du tout. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, ils s'y faisaient.

Ils avaient aussi fait un tour chez le coiffeur, ils étaient maintenant les deux mecs les plus convoités du quartier.

Reiya prenait à nouveau soin d'elle : coiffure et tenue élégante, maquillage, et tout le reste !

Quand ils sortaient tous les trois, tout le monde, femmes comme hommes, se retournaient. Trio splendide qui faisait beaucoup d'effet.

Ils avaient également rangé et organisé l'appartement de sorte qu'ils puissent y vivre à trois sans trop de problèmes. La jeune fille utilisait sa chambre, les deux garçons le canapé lit. Il faut dire qu'au départ, les faire dormir ensemble avait été impossible, mais à la longue, ils s'y étaient fait.

La brune c'était rendue compte du "petit truc" entre les deux garçons. Par petit truc, elle entendait complicité et attirance. Bon bien sûr elle avait gardé ça pour elle, elle n'était même pas sure que les deux s'en soient eux-mêmes rendu compte. Elle comptait quand même bien leur faire comprendre que malgré leur rivalité, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle en était intérieurement persuadée, et puis, ça se voyait aussi.

Le petit appartement où les trois vivaient, ils avaient à présent dépassé le stade de cohabitation, était toujours plein de vie. Entre Naruto qui répandait sa bonheur à longueur de journée et Reiya qui rigolait à toutes ses blagues débiles, même Sasuke était obligé de donner du sien avec de petits sourires en coin.

Les deux garçons ne voulaient et ne pouvaient pas retourner dans leur monde alors ils devaient bien se créer un avenir dans celui-ci. La jeune fille quant à elle avait décidé de reprendre sa vie en main, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les deux autres, elle s'était relevé de la perte de son amour et souriait et rigolait à présent.

La brune avait retrouvé ses anciens amis avec qui elle s'était expliquée et excusée mais elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec ses colocataires.

Le problème était au niveau des études, ils ne connaissaient rien ni à l'histoire, ni à la géographie, ni aux sciences ni à la technologie. Seul le français sauvait Sasuke, apparemment, dans leur monde, ils parlaient également cette langue. Reiya essaya de les aider mais le blond abandonna rapidement les études, n'arrivant à rien. Le brun s'accrocha et réussi, avec un peu de difficultés tout de même, à rattraper le niveau de la classe. Il avait choisi un cursus littéraire mais n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard.

Le blond quant à lui criait toujours qu'il deviendrait Hokage, mais dans ce monde, son rêve n'était pas réalisable. Il ne pouvait même pas se lancer dans une carrière de maire car il avait arrêté ses études et de toute façon il ne comprenait strictement rien à la politique de ce monde.

Reiya n'avait pas non plus beaucoup d'idées pour son avenir car même s'il elle suivait à nouveau les cours de la fac, elle ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les trois avachis dans le canapé à déjeuner un plat de pâtes bolognaises, la télé était allumée mais ils n'y faisaient pas attention.

- JE ! cria Naruto en renversant la moitié de son assiette.

- Dobe fait attention !

Reiya rigola un instant avant de se lever pour ensuite donner une éponge à Naruto qui nettoya sa bêtise. Une fois tout revenu en ordre, il s'assit à nouveau.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

- Ce que je vais faire comme boulot !

- Devenir Hokage … oui on sait Naruto.

- Non non ! Quelque chose de possible dans ce monde ! Je veux devenir mangaka !

Les autres le regardèrent suspicieusement.

- Je me débrouille pas mal en dessin, grâce à Sai et puis Reiya aussi, elle pourrait m'aider.

- Pourquoi pas ! Mais as-tu au moins une histoire ?

- Et bien Sasuke qui est doué en littérature nous aidera à faire le scénario …

- Tu m'as demandé mon avis au moins ?

- Non mais je sais que tu le feras, dit-il avec un grand sourire comme lui seul en a le secret.

Le brun détourna le regard, les joues légèrement roses. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien refuser à son "rival" mais le problème, c'est que le concerné le savait aussi et en jouait beaucoup. Pourquoi cela ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto, de toute façon, les sentiments ce n'était pas son fort. Il ne connaissait que la haine et avait un vague souvenir de l'amour fraternel mais il pouvait assurément dire que ce n'était aucun de c'est deux sentiments. C'était "différent", il ne pouvait pas en dire plus.

- … On verra … Déjà il faut que tu ais une idée d'histoire !

- J'ai trouvé ! Celle du grand ninja Uzumaki Naruto !

- Tu veux faire un truc autobiographique ?

- Oui en quelque sorte, à part que comme pour les gens de ce monde, le nôtre n'existe pas, ce sera une histoire totalement inventée.

- C'est pas mal je trouve !

- Mouais … Bof …

- Allez Sasuke ! En plus tu seras dans mon manga ! Tu joueras ton propre rôle et il y aura tous les autres !

Après cette trouvaille d'idée à laquelle Reiya adhérait parfaitement, les deux se lancèrent dans le projet de commencer un manga. Avec le peu d'argent que la jeune fille avait mis de côté, ils louèrent un local pour en faire leur atelier. Ils l'arrangèrent et le décorèrent à leur gout.

Une fois que tout fut prêt, ils se mirent au travail.

Les semaines passaient tout aussi rapidement que les planches noircies, crayonnées et gribouillées.

La première partie de l'histoire, qui mettait en œuvre l'enfance de Naruto et celle de Sasuke ainsi que leur entrée à l'académie, était tapée. L'ébène avait finalement cédé et les avait aidés.

Il continuait lui aussi ses études mais avait changé de cursus : il s'orientait à présent vers le markéting. Voulant fonder une entreprise. Pourquoi ce changement de voix professionnelle ? Parce que Sasuke avait appris que les patrons des grandes entreprises gagnaient beaucoup d'argent. Il avait besoin d'argent car contrairement au monde des ninjas, sur Terre s'était celui-ci qui dictait tout. Sans argent : on ne faisait rien. Il ne voulait pas également rester éternellement sous le toit de Reiya et voulait ensuite lui rembourser cette dette de les avoir nourrit et logé.

Pourtant, la jeune fille leur payait tout et ne leur demandait rien en contre partis.

Elle travaillait dans un bar-restaurant en tant que serveuse le week-end pour pouvoir subvenir à leurs besoins alors que ni lui, ni Naruto ne travaillaient. Ils ne faisaient que dépenser l'argent qu'elle gagnait durement.

* * *

Le manga avançait surement.

Ils avaient trouvé une maison d'édition et deux nouveaux assistants.

Le tome 3 était en cours de publication et l'argent commençait à rentrer doucement.

Sasuke quant à lui arrivait bientôt à sa fin d'année de fac et devait bosser durement pour les examens. Malgré son handicap de départ, le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas ce monde, son "géni" se montrait à la hauteur car il avait plutôt un bon niveau par rapport aux autres étudiants.

Pendant cette période difficile, Reiya lui avait prêté sa chambre et elle dormait dans le canapé, avec Naruto. Quand elle lui avait proposé, il avait refusé. Elle avait tout de suite compris que ce n'était pas pour ne pas la déranger mais car il était jaloux et qu'il avait un peu peur que la relation entre les deux autres n'évolue comme il ne le souhaitait. Elle l'avait rassuré et il lui avait fait aveuglément confiance. A son égard, Sasuke en était sûr, il l'aimait comme une sœur. Par contre, les sentiments pour le blond électrique étaient toujours ambigus …

La jeune fille avait quitté son poste de serveuse, n'ayant plus besoin d'argent et préférant consacrer ses week-ends à dessiner ou à sortir en ville avec Naruto qui s'ennuyait fermement depuis que l'ébène bossait pour ses examens.

Cette période fut difficile pour tous : Sasuke travaillait sans relâche. Naruto et Reiya quant à eux ne pouvaient pas faire trop de bruit sous peine de se faire mettre à la porte par un Uchiwa en colère, qui enclenchait encore ses Sharigan, par pure réflexe.

Les examens une fois terminés, ils purent tous se détendre. Enfin juste Sasuke car les deux autres étaient, comme habituellement, en retard sur leur manga.

Les résultats arrivèrent, l'ébène ragea de n'être pas arrivé premier : lui qui était tant habitué à l'excellence. Mais au final, ses résultats étaient bons.

L'été arriva sur la capitale de la France ainsi que la chaleur.

Pour se récompenser de leur dur travail à tous les trois et pour également fêter comme il se doit l'anniversaire de Sasuke ils s'offrirent des vacances à la plage.

* * *

Deux ombres lui cachèrent le soleil.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène, étalé sur une serviette de plage et recouvert de crème solaire ouvrit un œil. Il n'eut rien le temps de faire plus que le contenu d'un seau d'eau froide et salée lui arriva en plein visage. Il pesta et entendit seulement deux pauvres cons glousser et partir en courant.

- JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! cria-t-il en se relevant.

Le blond et la brune qui venait de lui faire cette blague douteuse ne répondirent pas, courant toujours comme deux gamins, poussant des gloussements digne d'un poulet.

Le brun nommé Sasuke souffla bruyamment, se disant que vraiment, on ne pouvait plus être tranquille et s'étala à nouveau sur sa serviette, trempée.

Naruto et Reiya revinrent peu après, voyant que le propriétaire du Sharigan s'était calmé. Ce dernier râla encore un peu contre eux avant de s'appliquer à nouveau de la crème sur le corps. Il ne faudrait pas que ce jeune homme à la peau blanche comme neige n'attrape un coup de soleil.

Son "ami" blond quant à lui avait la peau mate et dorée, qui relevait d'avantage la couleur de ses magnifiques yeux azurs. Naruto au soleil était encore beaucoup plus beau que d'habitude. Et puis pouvoir le voir torse nu était un plaisir pour les yeux : son torse était musclé et le blond était très bien proportionné. Qui n'aurait pas envie de croquer dans un morceau de sa chair, plus particulièrement ses fesses ?

Le brun ne laissait pas à désirer car malgré sa blancheur, son torse était finement musclé ainsi que le reste de son corps. Ses yeux, onyx, brillaient d'un éclat particulier et ses cheveux tenus par une paire de lunettes étaient en pétard, lui donnant un charme fou.

La jeune fille était également jolie dans son bikini vert et noir. Son chapeau de paille qui cachait sa longue chevelure et voilait son regard lui allait bien. Sa peau à elle était également bronzée mais pas aussi satinée que celle du blond.

Les rayons de soleil étaient plus doux, le début de soirée approchait.

Les jeunes gens rangèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent la plage.

Quelques heures plus tard, ces mêmes personnes ressortaient du petit appartement qu'ils avaient loué pour se diriger vers une boite de nuit assez branchée. Et oui, aujourd'hui nous étions le 23 juillet et nous fêtions l'anniversaire de Sasuke.

Arrivés à destination, ils payèrent l'entrée et se faufilèrent dans la boite, suivant le flot de foule. Ils s'installèrent au bard et le serveur demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient boire.

- Un Whisky-Coca pour moi.

- Une Tequila Sunrise.

- Deux Tequila Sunrise s'il vous plait.

Leur commandes arrivèrent peu après et Naruto suivit de Reiya levèrent leurs verres :

- A l'anniversaire de Sasuke ! 20 ans ça se fête ! Et puis, ça fait également bientôt un an qu'on se connait !

C'était vrai, déjà un an.

Les garçons avaient réussi à se faire à ce monde et la jeune fille avait repris gout à la vie.

Cette année était passée comme un coup de vent et avait vraiment été agréable et heureuse. Ils souhaitaient tous les trois que ça continue ainsi, éternellement s'il le fallait.

- A Sasuke !

- A nous trois ! repris l'intéressé.

Ils trinquèrent avant d'avaler une partie du contenu de leurs verres.

Ils discutèrent un moment.

La boite était plongée dans l'obscurité, seulement éclairée par des lumières rouges, fuchsias et jaunes qui n'allaient pas jusqu'au bar. Les verres, les sièges et les rebords du bar étaient fluorescents pour qu'on puisse les voir. Ainsi que la tenue du barman. D'ailleurs, ce dernier devait avoir beaucoup de mal pour servir correctement ses boissons sans lumière … Enfin, il avait l'air de se débrouiller.

- Tu viens danser beau brun ? demanda le blond en finissant son verre et en se levant.

L'autre ne répondit rien mais le suivit. On pouvait deviner le rouge sur ses joues mais seulement le deviner à cause de l'éclairage de la boite de nuit.

Reiya quant à elle resta au bar, ne voulant pas les déranger. Elle discuta avec le barman qui était plutôt mignon. Elle n'était pas spécialement à la recherche d'un petit ami mais une fois que ses deux colocataires qu'elle considérait plus comme ses frères se seraient avoué leur attirance mutuelle, elle allait un peu se retrouver toute seule. Et puis, elle n'avait pas couché avec quelqu'un depuis … la mort de son précédent amour ! Oh mon Dieu ça faisait longtemps ! Et c'était vraiment ce qui lui manquait le plus. Oui, elle s'était incontestablement relevée, elle était prête à de nouveau avoir une relation amoureuse, ou tout du moins essayer.

Sur la piste de dance, la musique battait aux oreilles de tous.

Les uns se frottaient aux autres, ne faisant pas attention s'ils se connaissaient ou pas.

Sasuke et Naruto était en plein milieu de cette marée humaine, suivant le mouvement, sentant parfois des mains baladeuses les toucher.

Le blond se déhanchait comme jamais sur le brun mais également sur les autres personnes autour. Qui a dit que les Uzumaki tenaient l'alcool ? Il attrapa son partenaire par la taille et commença à se frotter à lui d'une manière plutôt osée, passant une jambe entre les cuisses de l'autre. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas, pas à cause de l'alcool mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas envi. Il voulait garder Naruto contre lui, mais ça, il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Naruto posa son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de l'Uchiwa et lia sa main droite à la gauche de Sasuke pour finir par poser son autre main sur la taille fine, habillée de cuir noir, de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier plaça sa main libre sur les omoplates du blond. C'est ainsi que, pendant plusieurs minutes, ils bougèrent au rythme de la musique.

La jambe bronzée et habillée d'un slim blanc se trouvait toujours entre ses deux amies habillées, elles, d'un jean noir. Le genou recouvert de blanc heurtait par moment l'objet de Sasuke qui provoquait en lui quelques frémissements. Son vis-à-vis n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte et continuait de se frotter comme si s'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Le blond se mit alors à lécher doucement et ensuite à mordiller le lobe droit du brun qui était plus que rouge mais ça, personne ne pouvait le voir. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment réagir, Naruto était-il vraiment soûl ou le faisait-il exprès ? Devait-il l'encourager ou alors le repousser ? Il regarda vers le bar, cherchant Reiya du regard mais la jeune fille discutait avec le barman et n'était pas disposer à le sortir de cette situation quelque peu gênante.

Naruto continua son parcours dans le cou du brun, alternant entre suçons et léchouilles. Par moments des petits couinements sortaient de sa bouche, montrant qu'il appréciait l'odeur de son "rival". Ce dernier soupira et se dit que c'était son anniversaire, qu'il pouvait se laisser aller et que si le lendemain le blond lui demandait des comptes, il mettrait ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Après tout, il avait vraiment envi du blond, alors pour une fois que Naruto qui se collait à lui, autant en profiter.

Il fit donc glisser ses mains jusqu'aux fesses bronzées et musclées, rapprochant d'avantage l'autre contre lui et le faisant bouger au rythme de la musique toujours aussi forte, donnant de léger coup de bassin de gauche à droite puis d'avant en arrière.

L'Uzumaki releva finalement la tête du cou blanc, qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur, pour rapprocher dangereusement sa bouche de sa jumelle aux fines lèvres rosées. Sasuke n'eut rien le temps de voir venir que leurs bouches étaient liées et que leurs langues s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre. Celle de Naruto explora la bouche de l'Uchiwa, caressant ses dents blanches et alignées, chatouillant son palais et retournant danser sur un rythme effréné avec sa jumelle.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle et quand l'oxygène eu atteint leurs poumons, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser comme des damnés. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient attendu ca longtemps quand même ! De plus, les Uchiwa ne sont absolument pas patients et les Uzumaki pas beaucoup plus.

Le soleil n'allait pas tardé à se lever et les trois jeunes gens étaient toujours dans la discothèque. Reiya avait passé sa soirée au bar mais n'avait rien entrepris avec le barman, simplement discuté, mais c'était déjà un grand pas pour elle.

Elle quitta finalement son tabouret pour chercher les deux autres. Ne les voyant pas sur la piste de dance, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes, ils avaient surement du finir par se sauter dessus, l'alcool aidant. Pourtant, elle ne les y trouva pas, ce qui l'a surpris fortement. Elle retourna donc vers la piste de dance et les retrouva accoudé à une table, un vers d'alcool dans la main et plein d'autres vides autour d'eux. Ils s'embrassaient encore comme des fous, c'était déjà un bon début mais vu leurs taux d'alcool dans leur sang, ils risquaient de ne pas se souvenir de cette soirée le lendemain.

- Allez on y va ! lança la brune.

Les deux autres arrêtèrent leur activité très constructive pour se retourner vers elle dans un grognement. Elle s'approcha de la table, paya la note et attrapa les deux imbéciles par le bras et les traina dehors. Il faisait frai et un vent doux balayait la rue, c'était plutôt agréable.

Après de nombreux efforts de la part de la brune et de nombreux grognements de la part des deux autres, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement. Heureusement que ce dernier n'était pas très loin. Le soleil pointait déjà quand ils avaient rejoint leurs chambres.

Ils étaient tous tombés comme des masses sur leurs lits, ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller. Reiya enleva les bas des deux garçons, elle profita quand même un peu de la vue, puis les installa correctement pour qu'ils puissent dormir. Ensuite, elle alla à son tour se coucher, crevée.

Sasuke se réveilla le lendemain matin avec une horrible, mais vraiment atroce, gueule de bois.

Dans le monde des ninjas, il n'avait pensé qu'à l'entrainement et n'avait jamais trop bu. Du coup, il ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air.

Il retrouva ses deux amis dans le salon, le premier avec un bol de ramens dans les mains, la seconde avec une tasse de café. Ils étaient tous les deux frais et dispos, contrairement à lui.

- Hmmmm !

- Salut Sasuke ! Bien dormi ?

- Yo'

- Hmmm …

- Oui et ?

- Hmmm …

- Tu veux un cachet peut être ?

- Hmmm …

Oui, ce dialogue était très constructif. Mais que peut dire d'autre un Uchiwa qui a la gueule de bois ? Déjà un Uchiwa en tant normal dit énormément « Hn », alors quand il a mal à la tête, c'est pire.

Un cachet et une tasse de café plus tard.

Nous retrouvons un blond, qui aurait pu ne jamais s'être enfilé tous ces verres d'alcool la veille, qu'il aurait été dans le même état. Une brune morte de rire devant la tête d'un brun ronchonnant et de mauvais poil.

En fait, les Uzumaki tiennent très bien l'alcool, c'est ce que Reiya avait pu comprendre. Naruto allait parfaitement bien et se souvenait de tout, bisous, papouilles et léchouilles compris, contrairement à Sasuke. Pourtant, ce dernier aurait été ravi de s'en souvenir, lui qui désirait tant le blond. Mais ce dernier avait décidé de le taquiner et de ne pas lui rappeler, il avait également fait promettre à la fille qu'elle ne lui dirait rien. Ce n'était pas très gentil mais on ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Naruto, surtout après que Sasuke l'ait abandonné pour aller avec un vil serpent.

* * *

L'été se termina sur ce mal de tête et se secret ignoré de l'ébène.

Les trois colocataires et amis retournèrent dans le petit appartement de Reiya et l'automne put commencer doucement. Les cours reprirent pour Sasuke et les deux autres continuèrent de travailler sur leur manga.

Le mois de septembre se passa doucement, mais certainement et celui d'octobre s'entama.

Les deux bruns étaient assis sur le canapé du salon, qui avait un peu souffert de ces derniers mois de cohabitation, surtout à cause d'un blond qui renversait tout le temps ses plats dessus. Enfin bon, il faudrait en acheter un autre prochainement, mais ce n'était pas au programme pour l'instant, car une chose de la plus haute importance se préparait : l'anniversaire de Naruto.

- Tu vas lui acheter quoi à Naruto toi Rei' ? J'ai aucune idée …

- Haha ! Moi j'ai déjà tout acheté !

- Heiiiiin ?

- Et oui ! Je mis suis prise un peu à l'avance !

- Je vois ca ! Tu lui as acheté quoi ?

- Non mais je ne vais pas te le dire ! Tu verras bien !

- Hn …

- J'ai dis non Sasuke ! Tu verras ! Sois un peu patient !

- Hn …

- Mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de l'absence de Naruto pour aller faire du shopping ?

- Du shopping ?

- Bas oui, pour lui trouver un cadeau, je veux bien t'aider si tu veux !

- Ah … bas oui pourquoi pas !

- Et bien c'est partit !

Ils se levèrent tous les deux, Reiya attrapa ses clés qui trainaient et son porte monnaie et ils quittèrent l'appartement.

Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant le grand centre commercial. Ils ne savaient pas trop part où commencer mais ils avaient tout le temps. Ils avaient d'ailleurs bien de la chance que l'éditeur ait demandé à Naruto de venir pour régler quelques problèmes avec le manga.

- Bon alors, on cherche où ?

- Mais je ne sais pas !

- Allez creuse toi un peu les méninges Sasuke, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi non ? Et puis t'es amoureux de lui !

- Grnf …

- Sasuke … ! ralla la jeune fille, désespérée par l'attitude de son vis-à-vis.

- Un pack de ramens ?

- Sasuuuuukkkeeeee ! cria-t-elle cette fois, vraiment atterrée.

- Oui oui c'est mon nom.

- … Je vais te laisser te débrouiller tu ne vas pas comprendre !

- Non ok c'est bon.

- Réfléchis alors.

Réfléchir, réfléchir elle était bien gentille mais Sasuke comme bon Uchiwa qu'il se doit d'être, est nul, non c'est pire que de la nullité, pour faire des cadeaux. Il ne sait jamais ce qui va faire plaisir à la personne car comme il ne fait pas attention aux autres il ne sait pas ce qu'ils aiment … Pourtant il fait attention au blond ! D'un côté on ne peut pas ne pas le voir, mais il l'aime et le regarde tout le temps, mais ca ne change rien et il n'a aucune idée de cadeau. L'ébène se demandait bien ce que Reiya avait pu lui acheter, y a vraiment que les nanas pour avoir des idées de cadeaux.

Finalement ils se dirigèrent vers une boutique Calvin Klein, décidant que la collection de caleçons oranges à spirales et verts avec des grenouilles de Naruto était passée. Ils lui choisir donc une nouvelle série de caleçons, moins voyants, dans les tons de bleus azurs et de gris. Ce n'était pas le cadeau le plus personnel du monde mais venant de Sasuke c'était déjà bien. Il faut dire que le brun aurait préféré ne pas acheter de caleçons à Naruto et l'aurait laissé se trimballer à poil, enfin, dans ses fantasmes les plus enfouis.

Donc une fois le cadeau bien emballé, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent d'aller boire un ver à un café non loin de là.

Une fois sur place avec leurs boissons en main, ils s'installèrent sur un des canapés mis à disposition.

Ils y discutèrent tranquillement, prévoyant une semaine à l'avance la fête pour l'anniversaire du blond, ils avaient décidé de ne faire un truc que tous les trois mais ils ne savaient pas encore quoi.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient insouciamment, à une table plus loin, un homme plus âgé à la chevelure noir rigolait dans sa barbe, même s'il n'en avait pas. Il y avait de quoi rire après tout, il avait certes eu un petit contre temps, de taille même, il avait perdu un an ! Mais bon vu le nombre d'années qu'il avait vécu, un an de plus ou un an de moins, pour lui ca ne changeait pas grand-chose. En tout cas, il rigolait car son plan machiavélique était sur le point de se réaliser.

Ok, il avait du changer de monde et ici il ne pouvait utiliser aucun de ses techniques mais lui, oui lui, il savait comment retourner dans le monde des ninjas et il savait également où se trouvait le chakra de Naruto et de Sasuke ainsi que le Kyuubi. Il pourrait donc les récupérer une fois sa mission réalisée, ce qui était un avantage qu'il n'avait pas prévu mais qui tombait à pic. Oui, tout se passait bien pour lui, « Comme sur des roulettes ! » comme on dit dans ce monde tout de même bizarre à ses yeux.

Il rit encore un peu et avala la fin de son café, au moins, il y avait les même boissons, il n'était pas trop perdu à ce niveau là. Après tout, ce monde était bien différent du sien sur de nombreux points et il avait eu un peu de mal au début, mais au bout d'un an il s'y était habitué malgré sa non envie de changer de look.

Il se leva précipitamment.

Sasuke et la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait venaient de quitter le café, il avait failli les rater !

Après le temps qu'il avait mis à les retrouver, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de les perdre. Il les suivis donc, se faisant discret, se fondant dans la masse de personne en ce samedi ensoleillé de ce début d'automne.

Après quelques bonnes minutes de marche qui parurent à l'homme interminables, il avait tellement hâte d'achever son plan, il vit l'occasion tant attendue se présenter à ses yeux noirs, qui virèrent instantanément au rouge …

Reiya et Sasuke s'en retournaient chez eux après cette journée de shopping. Ils étaient heureux : ils avaient enfin trouvé le cadeau de Sasuke pour Naruto, bon, ce n'était pas le cadeau du siècle mais c'était déjà bien.

Ils discutaient tous les deux en avançant d'un pas rapide mais pas trop quand même.

Tout d'un coup, le brun s'arrêta, les sharingans inutiles enclenchés.

Reiya avança encore de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour, de se retourner et de demander doucement :

- Sasuke, ca va ?

Elle n'aimait pas voir les pupilles rouges de son ami, elle lui faisait un peu peur, il faut dire.

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse de l'Uchiwa qui s'était retourné rapidement, un réflexe de ninja qu'il n'avait pas perdu. Il avait attrapé le bras d'un homme âgé qui avait les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux, et les mêmes traits aussi peut être, que lui. Malgré son âge avancé, l'homme n'était pas tombé et s'était réceptionné d'un geste vif sur ses pieds.

Un ancien ninja lui aussi, en déduit la brune qui recula de quelques pas. L'homme avait essayé de donner un coup de poing à Sasuke dans la nuque mais ca avait raté, tant mieux !

Les deux bruns se jaugèrent du regard et le plus jeune cracha :

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Et bien, je vous ai vu disparaitre l'Uzumaki et toi et ca m'a intrigué. Je me suis demandé où vous aviez bien pu passer et grâce à votre chakra j'ai pu vous suivre jusque dans ce monde. Mais ici il n'y avait pas de chakra et j'ai perdu votre trace !

- …

- Vous avez ouvert une brèche entre les mondes avec votre attaque ! Le chakra et le Kyuubi sont resté coincés entre les deux mondes et vous, vous avez atterrit ici !

- Pourquoi nous avoir suivis ?

- Je veux tes yeux !

- Allez-vous faire foutre ! De toute façon ils vous sont inutiles !

- Bien sur que n...

Madara, car c'était bien lui, malgré qu'il n'est pas son masque, Sasuke l'avait reconnu. D'un côté il avait déjà vu son portrait et puis on reconnait un Uchiwa d'un non-Uchiwa.

Madara n'eut donc pas le temps de terminer sa phrase parce que le plus jeune des deux hommes lui donna un coup dans l'estomac et l'envoya balader un peu plus loin.

Sasuke ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi l'autre voulait ses yeux alors qu'il avait déjà des Sharingans. Il ne voulait pas non plus savoir à quoi cela lui servirait dans ce monde. Il voulait simplement le tuer, en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Il pensait qu'il était débarrassé de tous ces problèmes en arrivant sur Terre mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.

Il souffla de désespoir, se demandant si un jour il pourrait être tranquille, pourtant, ce jour n'avait pas envi d'arriver …

L'Uchiwa sénior riposta d'un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Le junior cracha du sang.

Reiya poussa un cri quand celui qui était son ami se prit un, puis deux, puis trois autres coups dans le visage. Ce dernier était déstabilisé, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et sa vue était trouble.

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne savait pas vraiment ce battre et ne faisait pas le poids face à d'anciens ninjas.

Elle poussa un autre cri aigu et un « Sasuke attention ! » quand elle vit le couteau que le vieux fou tenait dans sa main et dont la pointe se dirigeait inexorablement vers l'abdomen de l'autre brun.

Elle se précipita dans la bagarre, ne suivant que son instinct. Elle attrapa le poignet de l'homme armé, stoppant le couteau qui pénétrait déjà dans la chaire de Sasuke. Ce dernier poussa un cri et frappa l'homme au visage. Madara recula de quelques pas en titubant avant de sauter à nouveau sur son adversaire.

Sasuke lui envoya un coup de pied, l'autre attrapa sa jambe, le premier fit une vrille, Madara le lâcha, recevant plusieurs coups au visage. Le plus jeune s'écroula, tombant sur son épaule, se la déboitant au passage.

Reiya assista à cette scène qui ne dura que quelques secondes sans pouvoir rien faire.

Elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et sauta sur Madara qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Ils tombèrent eux aussi au sol. La jeune fille agrippa l'homme, qui tenait toujours le couteau, aux épaules et ils roulèrent sur plusieurs mètres.

Sasuke qui s'était relevé arriva sur Madara, lui donna un coup qui l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin encore. Il se réceptionna sur ses paumes et se releva dans un mouvement agile avec une grimace. Il se jeta sur la jeune fille qui était la plus proche et qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Il lui agrippa les poignets, tenant son couteau entre ses dents, et lui tordit avant de la pousser à nouveau au sol.

Un cri sorti des lèvres de la fille mais Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de l'aider car il devait repousser l'Uchiwa sénior qui l'attaquait à nouveau. Ce dernier recula de quelques pas et butta contre les pieds de Reiya qui ne s'était pas encore relevée. Il tomba en arrière, lâchant pour la première fois son arme. Dans le mouvement, la lame de cette dernière tomba sur la brune, au niveau de son ventre. Elle poussa un autre cri mais la plaie n'était pas très profonde.

Malheureusement, Madara tomba à son tour et s'écroula sur elle, appuyant sur le manche avec son dos et enfonçant le couteau jusqu'à la garde, perforant l'estomac de Reiya qui se remise à crier de plus belle.

Sasuke n'avait pas compris ni vu que le couteau avait coupé son ami et il frappa un bon coup son ennemi pour l'achever. Il lui attrapa finalement la gorge et essaya de l'étrangler, y allant à deux mains.

Il ne voyait rien d'autre, il voulait le tuer, il y était presque.

Il allait le faire, il allait y arriver, il allait être heureux.

Il le pouvait, il y était presque.

Madara Uchiwa lâcha son dernier souffle. Il avait vécu assez longtemps, trop longtemps, il était temps pour lui de mourir et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Sasuke serra encore ses mains autour de sa gorge quelques instants, voulant être sur que l'autre ne se réveille pas, jamais.

Quand le corps raide mort s'écroula finalement à côté de Reiya, il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit l'état dans lequel était la jeune fille.

Il poussa pour la première fois un cri.

- Reiya ! Reiya ! Reiya répond moi ! Ca va aller ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Mais la jeune fille ne lui répondit pas. Il secouait son corps comme un fou mais ce n'était pas cela qui la ramènerait à la vie. Elle n'était pourtant pas tout à fait morte car une larme, une unique larme coula de son œil bleu et roula doucement sur sa joue encore rose. Ses lèvres blanches tremblèrent, essayèrent de former un sourire en vain.

Elle ne dit donc pas mais bougea ses lèvres pours former les mots : « Je t'aime Sasuke, Naruto aussi. Merci, vous m'avez sauv… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase mais Sasuke comprit qu'elle voulait dire « sauvé ». Il comprit le sens de ses mots quand elle eu fermé les yeux et qu'elle ne bougea plus.

Il la regarda un instant, ébahit puis poussa un cri qui déchira l'air.

Il se cogna violement le front au sol, agrippant le corps de la jeune fille et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ce dernier était parcouru par des tremblements et sa gorge se déchirait quand il hurlait, pourtant il continuait de le faire. Il criait et il pleurait tout son désespoir, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il ne pouvait plus la sauver, elle était belle et bien morte.

Morte.

* * *

- Excusez-moi monsieur, mais il vous faut nous raconter ce qui s'est précisément passé.

- Vous voyez bien qu'il est en état de choque ! Laissez-le un peu tranquille pour le moment ! Il vous expliquera après !

- …

- Ca va aller Sasuke ?

- Hn …

Le blond sera le brun tremblant dans ses bras. Le policier s'en était retourné pour observer les corps des deux victimes mais il ne retarderait pas à revenir pour assaillir de question Sasuke.

Quelqu'un avait entendu ce dernier crier, était venu voir et voyant tout ce sang avait appelé la police et les pompiers qui n'avaient pas mis longtemps à débarquer. L'Uchiwa n'avait même pas pensé à partir en courant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Reiya seule sur ce sol froid, tout aussi froid que son corps sans vie.

Naruto n'avait pas tardé à débarqué étant le propriétaire d'un des rares numéros enregistrés dans le portable du brun. Même quand le blond était arrivé, il n'avait pas réagit. On l'avait emmené plus loin, le faisant assoir et lui donnant une couverture mais les seuls mots ou plutôt sons qui sortaient de sa bouche était des « Hn » sans aucune intonations et même si les larmes s'étaient arrêtées de couler, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Personne n'avait réussit à lui arracher d'autres mots, pourtant le policier revenait toutes les dix minutes pour essayer de l'interroger, et ca faisait déjà cinq fois qu'il essayait.

L'Uzumaki avait tout d'abord pleuré, longtemps, puis il s'était serré contre le torse de Sasuke qui n'avait eu que pour seule réaction que de l'enlacer de ses bras. Le blond, lui arrivait à parler, même si sa voix était tellement basse qu'on avait du mal à l'entendre.

Les minutes passèrent.

Le policier vint encore 3 fois pour interroger Sasuke mais il n'obtint rien de lui.

Pas un mot, pas un son, même pas un regard.

Rien.

Que de la totale indifférence, ce qui l'énerva quelque peu.

Il cria que Sasuke allait être accusé de meurtre, car lui seul savait ce qui c'était vraiment passé et son silence serait compris comme le fait qu'il soit coupable.

Ces paroles firent réagir le brun, il écarquilla les yeux et si Naruto ne lui tenait pas les poignets, il aurait surement frappé le policier.

Il cria à son tour, exprimant tout ce qu'il avait gardé pendant cette heure et demi depuis laquelle Reiya était morte. Il cria au visage du policier la vérité, la simple vérité. Que Madara voulait le tuer lui, qu'il s'était défendu, que lui n'était pas armé contrairement à son adversaire, que la jeune fille s'était interposée, qu'il s'était blessé en se battant, et que finalement c'était elle qui était morte alors que ca aurait du être lui ! Lui ! Lui ! Qu'elle n'y pouvait rien ! Qu'indirectement il l'avait tué ! Que tout était de sa faute ! Qu'il n'aurait jamais du vivre ! Que son père avait raison ! Que son frère était un géni et qu'il n'était qu'un sombre imbécile !

Il s'époumona encore un peu, tremblant de rage et de tristesse, et aussi de folie, avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Le policier recula, apeuré.

Il se détourna et nota ce que le brun venait de lui dire.

Sa carrière était plus derrière que devant lui, et il pouvait dire que ce jeune homme n'avait pas tué la jeune femme. Il avait surement tué l'autre homme par contre, mais c'était de la simple défense. Il pouvait dire que Sasuke avait souffert, il pouvait dire qu'il était marqué et qu'il ne voulait plus connaitre la mort. Il ferait en sorte, car les quelques mots du brun l'avait ému, ce qui était plutôt rare chez lui, que le jeune homme ne soit pas accusé pour meurtre.

* * *

La première semaine après le décès de la jeune fille fut difficile.

Très difficile.

Tout d'abord l'enterrement, les deux garçons ne savaient pas trop qui inviter puisqu'elle n'avait pas de famille et finalement, ce fut un enterrement où seul quelques amis se trouvaient dans l'assistance.

Sasuke refusa de faire un discours et celui de Naruto ne donna pas grand-chose puisqu'il fondit en larmes dès les premières phrases.

Le corps de Reiya Kuragari brula dans son cercueil en fin de journée.

Ses cendres furent éparpillées dans sa ville de naissance, une petite ville calme à la campagne.

Ses biens furent redistribués à l'état et à ses amis, Naruto et Sasuke gardèrent l'appartement ainsi que les meubles et quelques autres bricoles.

Le nom de la jeune fille passa au 20H, puis, on entendit plus parler d'elle. Pourtant, son souvenir resta dans le cœur de personnes, même si elles n'étaient pas nombreuses, la jeune fille n'était pas encore morte, son corps l'était, son esprit aussi, surement, mais ses souvenirs restaient là, dans les cœurs.

* * *

La journée du 10 octobre ne se passa pas dans la plus grande joie, pourtant l'anniversaire de Naruto qui se passait en ce jour fut « fêté » comme il se doit.

Sasuke avait cuisiné un gâteau au chocolat sur lequel il mit les vingt bougies. Il l'apporta à Naruto qui était assis sur le canapé du salon mais ne réussit à chanter la chanson habituelle, de toute façon ce n'était pas son genre de chanter une chanson d'anniversaire, déjà qu'il avait cuisiné, il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander non plus !

Il s'assit à côté de l'autre, posant le cadeau sur la table basse.

Les bougies soufflées et le gâteau coupé et entamé, le moment d'offrir les cadeaux arriva.

Le brun donna le sien au blond qui déchira le papier, souriant en découvrant la collection de caleçons.

- Je dois comprendre quoi là ?

- Ce que tu voudras !

- Par exemple que ca te ferait bander de me voir porter seulement l'un de ses caleçons ?

Sasuke vira au rouge et détourna le regard.

- N… non je pensais plutôt que c'était le moment de faire disparaitre tes anciens caleçons !

Le blond explosa de rire avant de se lever et de disparaitre dans la chambre avec la boite de sous vêtements dans la main. Sasuke le suivit du regard, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire, s'imaginant tous pleins de scénarios plus torrides les uns que les autres.

Il fit finalement taire son imagination débordante quand le blond réapparu, seulement vêtu d'un des caleçons.

L'Uzumaki aurait pu être mannequin pour Calvin Klein. Autant pour son corps de rêve que pour son engin que la forme du caleçon épousait superbement.

Si les Uchiwa n'avaient pas été les rois du self-control, Sasuke aurait bandé, c'était clair, mais il y avait de quoi, et puis son imagination débordante accentuait beaucoup la situation. Ce dernier devait faire une tête assez étrange car le blond rit à nouveau après l'avoir fixé longuement de son regard azur.

Cela faisait longtemps que son rire n'avait pas résonné dans l'appartement et cela était plutôt agréable, surtout aux oreilles de Sasuke qui adorait par-dessus tout ce rire. Mais malgré ca, ils avaient du mal à se remettre de la mort de la jeune fille, surtout qu'ils vivaient dans son appartement et chaque pièce leur rappelait des souvenirs partagés avec elle. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour déménager et devait vivre avec cela.

Naruto se rassit finalement aux côtés du brun, attrapant son t-shirt qu'il enfila rapidement.

Il croqua dans sa part de gâteau qui était très bon.

Les Uchiwa ne cuisinent pas souvent mais quand ils s'y mettent ce n'est pas pour rien.

- Merci Sasuke, il est vraiment bon le gâteau ! J'adore le chocolat ! Et puis les caleçons ils sont bien, c'est sur qu'il m'en fallait des nouveaux.

- De rien, joyeux anniversaire encore … dit-il en souriant doucement. Tiens, c'est le cadeau de Reiya, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais il faut bien que je te l'offre.

Il se pencha, attrapa une grosse boite emballée de papier cadeau bleu et vert qu'il tendit à Naruto.

Ce dernier l'attrapa, la tourna quelques instants dans ses mains elle était assez légère mais il ne pouvait dire ce qu'elle contenait.

Il la posa finalement sur le canapé et ouvrit délicatement le papier cadeau.

Naruto n'est pas du genre à faire attention au papier cadeau mais cette fois-ci, il y faisait étrangement attention, surement car c'était la feue jeune fille qui l'avait emballé de ses propres mains.

L'intérieur se révéla être une boite en carton qui fut ouverte tout aussi délicatement.

A l'intérieur, se trouvait des affaires pliées soigneusement et une lettre reposant dessus.

Le blond attrapa tout d'abord l'enveloppe blanche, qu'il ouvrit avec autant de délicatesse. Il en sortit la lettre écrite de gros caractères ronds qui formaient l'écriture de la brune et il lut doucement la lettre, pour que Sasuke, qui ne pouvait lire par-dessus son épaule, entende.

_« Joyeux anniversaire Narutooo ! Youhou tu as maintenant 20 ans !_

_Je sais, tu dois trouver ca débile que je t'écrive un mot alors que je suis surement à côté de toi pour te souhaiter ton anniversaire mais j'avais envi d'écrire et j'aime bien écrire, tu sais bien, et puis ca fait des souvenirs, quand tu seras vieux tu pourras relire ma lettre débile ! J'espère que tu arriveras à déchiffrer mon écriture toute moche, au pire demandes moi de te traduire._

_Bon alors mon cadeau, tu as surement remarqué c'est un cosplay. Tu n'en trouveras pas deux comme celui-ci ! Je ne te dis pas comment j'ai galéré à te le faire faire ! Waouh ! Heureusement que j'ai une amie qui connait une styliste ! Je lui aie en gros décrit ce que je voulais et voilà le résultat, j'espère que ca te plairas ! Tu as surement remarqué, c'est la tenue d'Hokage. Enfin comme je me l'imagine moi, si ca se trouve elle n'était pas du tout comme ca les tenues d'Hokage mais tu m'en avais parlé assez souvent donc je m'en rappelle plus ou moins bien, enfin j'espère._

_Je pense que c'est à ta taille, mais je crois que c'est le cas._

_Bon de toute façon je ne pense pas que tu puisses mettre cette tenue dans la rue et pour aller à l'atelier, tout le monde te regarderait étrangement et ils auraient raison !_

_Je sais que ce n'est pas le cadeau du siècle mais je trouvais ca assez drôle comme idée. Tu sais, j'ai eu du mal à te le cacher, ca fait quelques semaines que je l'ai déjà et j'avais trop envi de te dire mon cadeau, tu sais bien, je suis très impatiente._

_Mais voilà finalement j'ai tenu ! J'ai été muette comme une tombe ! Haha ! »_

- C'est le cas de le dire ! cracha Naruto, amer.

Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux et une roulait doucement sur sa joue droite.

Sasuke n'avait rien dit, il baissa simplement le regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il essuya finalement l'unique larme du blond et le serra contre lui, essayant de le réconforter tant bien que mal.

Il ne voulait pas le voir pleurer, surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Il était tellement plus beau quand son grand sourire niais fendait son visage et quand ses beaux yeux bleus brillaient de malice … Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule du blond pour voir que la lettre se terminait tout simplement.

_« Bon je te souhaite encore un joyeux anniversaire._

_Je suis ravie de te connaitre toi et Sasuke._

_J'espère qu'on terminera bientôt le manga mais sache que c'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi ! J'adore réellement !_

_Je t'aime petit Na-chan._

_Rei' »_

disait-elle finalement.

Comme Naruto continuait de pleurer, Sasuke attrapa les vêtements restés dans la boite et les déplia. La tenue était constituée d'une combinaison noire, d'une cape rouge bordeaux avec un losange blanc aux bords noirs et le symbole du village de la feuille dans le dos. Se trouvaient également le fameux chapeau du troisième Hokage et le bandeau du village de Konoha ainsi que les chaussures que portait Naruto à son arrivé. Il ne manquait rien pour faire le parfait Hokage.

L'Uzumaki toucha du bout des doigts les vêtements avant de fondre réellement en larmes, hoquetant en rythme régulier.

L'Uchiwa le serra fort contre son torse. Il lui releva le menton délicatement le menton et l'embrasse avec toujours autant de délicatesse, transmettant dans se baiser tout son amour il n'avait pas besoin de mot pour exprimer ses sentiments vis-à-vis du blond. Ce dernier répondit au baiser mais malgré tout, il continua longtemps de sangloter.

Voyant que l'autre ne se calmait pas, Sasuke finit par chanter une chanson douce.

Finalement, l'Uchiwa et son honneur avaient chanté, c'était une première.

* * *

« Voilà, ils se rencontraient enfin.

Leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher.

Voilà maintenant trois ans qu'ils ne s'étaient vus. Trois ans que le blond avait scellé leurs destinées en exprimant son souhait de mourir ensemble. Souhait auquel le brun avait intérieurement approuvé, bien sûr il ne l'avait pas exprimé.

Naruto, il devait l'avouer, lui avait manqué. Il voyait dans ce jeune homme de maintenant dix-neuf ans le seul espoir, seul lui pouvait le libérer de toute cette haine qu'il ne voulait plus. Il avait tué son frère qui l'avait sauvé au péril de sa vie. Il l'avait tué sans savoir et maintenant, il regrettait, il regrettait terriblement. Pour lui, la vie ne pourrait plus rien lui apporter, mais tant que l'Uzumaki était en vie, il y avait encore un espoir. Car il y a toujours un espoir et il avait décide de s'y accrocher.

Il lui restait deux solutions : la première était de tuer le blond et de mourir ensuite, la seconde, plus improbable, était de ce construire un avenir meilleur avec ce même blond. Après tout, ils étaient encore jeunes.

- Sasuke. La voix était grave et basse, le concerné frémit.

- Naruto.

Ils se toisaient du regard. L'Uchiwa et son honneur lancèrent :

- Alors tu comptes toujours me tuer ?

- ... Sasuke ...

Pourquoi cet idiot blond répétait-il son nom sans cesse ?

- Sasuke ... Tu ne comptes pas revenir à Konoha n'est-ce pas ...

- Même si je l'avais voulu, ça aurait été impossible ! Je suis un déserteur !

- Je sais ...

- ...

- Nous allons donc mourir tous les deux aujourd'hui.

- Tu abandonnes ton rêve de devenir Hokage ?

- Que vaut un Hokage qui abandonne ses amis ?

- ...

- Fais un vœu avant la fin, Sasuke.

- Je n'ai plus rien à souhaiter.

- Bien.

Naruto esquissa un sourire triste.

Sasuke ferma ses yeux noirs pour les rouvrir rouge : sharingans enclenchés.

Le chidori et le rasengan se formèrent. La première attaque crépitait dans la main de son propriétaire, la seconde tournoyait.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de s'élancer dans un cri inhumain.

En quelques secondes, les mètres qui les séparaient furent parcourus. Les attaques se rencontrèrent. Leurs puissances étaient égales. La force de ces deux êtres, de leur haine et de leur amour se frappèrent.

Une lumière blanche.

Un bruit qui explose les tympans.

La terre dévastée.

Puis plus rien.

Il ne restait rien de ce combat.

Seuls les corps des deux jeunes hommes étendus au sol.

Etrangement, malgré la force des attaques, ils n'avaient pas été projetés des mettes plus loin.

Ils étaient tous deux étendus sur le sol, côte à côte.

La mort en les avaient pas séparé, elle leur avait permis d'être ensemble, alors dans ce cas, la mort n'est elle pas belle ? Plus belle que la vie ?

Et puis, ils n'étaient pas encore tout à fait morts. Leurs corps l'étaient, leurs mais les souvenirs d'eux qu'avaient leurs amis étaient bien réels. Et puis, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unissions, du même silence qu'étaient leurs morts et le début de leur nouvelle vie, éternelle cette fois. »

- Tu penses que c'est la meilleure chose que de nous faire mourir à la fin ?

- Ce n'est pas nous qui mourrons, nous sommes en vie ! Mais vois-tu une fin plus adaptée ?

- Non tu as raison Sasuke !

- Mais j'ai toujours raison mon amour.

- Haha ! Il ne reste plus qu'à dessiner les dernières pages du manga. Ah, je suis nostalgique, déjà la fin, j'ai l'impression d'avoir commencé à le dessiner hier !

- … C'est vrai … Le temps passe vite …

- … Et oui …

- Juste une question Naruto ?

- Mmm ?

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ton vrai nom pour celui de l'auteur ?

- Et bien, tu ne trouves pas que ca fait un peu narcissique pour un auteur de donner son nom à son personnage aussi ?

- … Si.

- Tu vois ! Et puis je trouve ca bientôt Masashi Kishimoto !

- Je préfère quand même Naruto Uzumaki !

- Ca c'est le nom du héros ! Imbécile !

Naruto tira la langue à son brun d'un air enfantin avant de se pencher vers lui et de l'embrasser en lui murmurant un : « Je t'aime. » Il attrapa les feuilles qui constituaient la fin du scénario qu'avait écrit Sasuke pour son manga, enfila sa veste et parti de l'appartement rapidement, saluant encore son chéri. Il devait dessiner rapidement les dernières pages, son éditeur râlait encore : il était en retard sur le timing !

C'est ainsi que se termina l'histoire du grand manga, Naruto.

Et c'est ainsi que se commença la belle histoire d'amour entre Sasuke et Naruto, alias Masashi Kishimoto.

**Fin**

© Łγɑвɨє


End file.
